Romeo and Cinderella
by kurry-kun
Summary: Romeo and Juliet were best friends since childhood, they loved each other; but it wasn't meant to be. Soon after, Romeo had to find a wife so he could carry on his family's inheritance, he meets Cinderella. What will become of this? [Based on the Vocaloid song "Romeo and Cinderella" original & Mirishira mix] [Miku Hatsune as Juliet, Kaito Shion as Romeo, & Meiko as Cinderella]


**Huehuehue~ this is a little story my friend KawaiiHibari and I wrote. While you're at it, would you like to check her currently fanfiction? xD it's pretty funny! Anyway, if you heard the Vocaloid song Romeo and Cinderella (Mirishira version as well) this is what the story is based on! If you haven't listened to it, go listen to it now! I suggest you listen to JubyPhonic's mash-up, it's really good! Well here's the story!**

A long time ago there were two kids, Romeo and Juliet. They were best friends, but as a boy meets girl story goes, they fell in love. Soon as they grew up their parents forbade the two from loving each other or the thought of getting married. Of course, the two kept it a secret and loved each other secretly. Soon after, Romeo's father was getting sick, as he was the only son in the family, he needed a wife. Romeo had to take over the inheritance. They had a ball and out of all the girls he saw, a particular girl named Cinderella caught his eye. It wasn't anything unexpected, forbidden love will never meant be true be. Cinderella's parents were mad, Cinderella had ran away to the ball secretly without them knowing. It was an outrage, she was ban from meeting Romeo ever again. And what about Juliet? Juliet heard the news of Romeo getting married and loving another woman, so she just cried in her room. (*inserts Romeo and Cinderella Mirishira*). While Juliet was crying, Romeo went to Cinderella's room and they had a little "plan". (*inserts regular Romeo and Cinderella*). Juliet wiped the tears out of her eyes, and sneaks out trying to find Romeo. She ran out of her room, down the hallway, and out she went. As she left to find Romeo, Juliet found that Cinderella's lights were on, and the balcony door was open. As Juliet slowly walked towards Cinderella's room, she heard moaning sounds coming out of the balcony. As she wondered who was in the room, Juliet climbed up the tree, and slowly peering in the room. Juliet's heart smashed into a thousand pieces, she saw Romeo and Cinderella have sex. Juliet jumps down from the tree and stops right in front of the door, she hid behind a tree and took out something that she had secretly hid in her dress pocket, a butcher knife. As Romeo and Cinderella were finishing up their "plan", Romeo jumps down from the balcony with his arms open, "Jump down Cinderella, I'll catch you and we'll run away." He was simply asking for his death wish. Cinderella followed, she jumped down and they were running away. Juliet who was still there followed them without them knowing. Her feelings pained her every step she took trying to follow them without getting caught. Why, why did Romeo abandoned her? They arrived at an abandoned shed, Juliet and the two walked in. Romeo proposed to Cinderella, what an odd place to do so. Juliet had had enough of the betrayal, she ran out to them. The two were shocked that they were followed, all Romeo could do was remember that he had abandoned her. "Romeo, I trusted you, I loved you, I still do, and you left me for another woman? I had enough, PREPARE TO DIE. BOTH OF YOUR SOULS SHALL BE SACRIFICED TO SATAN!". With anger, rage, and other mixed emotions, Juliet swipes out her butcher knife. She starts to walk closer to them, they start to back away, slowly, slowly, Romeo and Cinderella hit the wall behind them. With a crooked smile on her face, Juliet slashed the two to their deaths. As they fell to the ground, Juliet starts to cut them up. By morning, the two were cut up, flesh and blood were everywhere. What about Juliet? She had ran away with her last piece of humanity…

**HUEHUEHUE~ a bloody yandere ending huh? That Romeo soooo deserves it! xD anyway this was just for fun so please no hate! xD! **


End file.
